A Twist and a Touch
by Iridescent Swan
Summary: She was more than a twist in his life. He was more than a touch in hers. The story of Gill and Luna of Harvest Moon: ToT/AP. 50 Drabbles series based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello errbody ^.^ Iris here! I'm taking on ****HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge. This will basically be 50 drabbles based on 50 fixed themes with 150 words each (excluding the title), and it's supposed to be about a rival/canon(?) couple. So mine is... GillxLuna of ToT/AP :D**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

He looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing a bright, yellow dress. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. She had blue eyes. She was as fair as a sheep's wool.

She observed him from head to toe. He wore long sleeves with a dark blue vest, green plaid pants and brown leather shoes. His eyes were also as blue as hers. He was pale like white silk.

Her hair was the most noticeable feature. It just really stood out. He raised his eyebrows. Although it did not disgust him, it did not please him either. _Pink_. It was...most unusual.

If there was something she noticed about people, it was their hair. He raised his eyebrows when his eyes landed on her. She raised one of her own. _Gold_. How common.

_So this is Luna,_ he mused. _Interesting._

_So he's the mayor's son. Gill,_ she thought. _Charming._

***AN Hmm... This is harder than it seems. :)) **

**Anywho, to clarify and avoid confusion: alternating paragraphs = alternating POVs. The pattern here is Gill/Luna/Gill/Luna and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh goodness. I've...never had so many reviews for just one chapter. And after just one day (according to my email :))) )**

**Dear... Wow, thank you! For each and every one :') I feel so flustered like Candace right now :(( Hopefully I can keep things interesting and in character xD**

**Disclaimer: Moon Harvest own not do I.**

Chapter 2: Friendship

Gill cursed and finally got out of bed. His father forgot to turn off their old phonograph again, resulting into a dream cut short. He sighed, wondering what he could do so early.

She was sitting on the cliff near Daren's tree. Her legs dangled over the side and her hands held a crudely wrapped package of pumpkin pie.

It was hardly dawn, but it seems like he wasn't the only one up so early. He sat down beside her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" someone asked. She was about to take a bite off her pie, so his interruption was not welcome. Surprisingly, she found herself welcoming the intruder, and even sharing with him. Together, they watched the sky change hue and the island spring to life.

He didn't try to argue with her.

She didn't try to argue with him.

_This...is new._

_This...is actually nice._

**AN Guess I'm gonna have to show you guys their relationship in the next chappie? :) Weeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Forgive me for the late update... Here's the next one! :)**

Siblings

Gill knew how to run a town. He knew how to do with business. He most certainly knew how to be a son. However, he did not know anything about being a sibling.

Meanwhile, Luna, he noticed, did not know how to sew. How to sew properly, that is. He noticed how she did not know how to knit such intricate patterns like her sister did. He noticed how she most certainly did not know how to keep her frustration regarding these things from spewing from her fingertips. However, he noticed how she knew how to be a sister's keeper.

Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the town's famous siblings. Maybe he could learn from the rarely tranquil girl who had given him some pumpkin pie a few days ago. And...maybe, just maybe, this time, he could be the one who would share something special with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**To each and every single reader, I give you my biggest thanks! I also give you my biggest "sorry" for taking a while to update this, and if you are also reading "Back to Stump One", I am sorry as well. I shall update it shortly... Anyways, here is the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: (Please refer to last chapter for the message you'd expect to see here xD )**

Chapter 4: Crush

She was dressed in her favorite yellow sundress and placing daisies in her hair when she heard the bell ring as he stepped inside the store.

He was dressed in "fabulous purple", as he once told her, as he usually did. His outfit was made of no more than the finest material he could find, and it was designed and tailored by no other than himself.

Putting on her frown and a glare, she stomped towards him and said, "she's busy, she's not here, and she won't be accepting any visitors!"

He was taken aback, of course. But he did not back away. This was not the first time he was given this kind of treatment and either way, he was not about to be pushed around girl who's about a foot shorter and three years younger.

_Great_, Luna thought to herself. _Just my luck._ It was Candace's crush, Julius.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mind Games

She put one of her hands on her hip when he didn't back away. "That meant 'get out', Julius!"

"Hey hey," he replied. "No need for that unnecessary behavior... Keep frowning like that and those wrinkles will forever etch themselves on that pretty face of yours."

"Flattery shall not get you anywhere," she retorted. "But my fist just might!"

"Gah, no! I just came over to give this to Candace!" He held out a paper bag on one hand, and put his other hand up in surrender.

"Fine," she replied, yanking the bag from him. "You now have no reason to stay in our store. So. Out."

"Alright, alright..." he said, resigned. After taking one last look at the store, he closed the door behind him. He used to call Candace ugly, and now he claims to like her.

_Stupid mind games_... she muttered. Good thing she never had crushes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fairytales

Gill was annoyed.

It was about 4:50pm on the clock and he still was not done reorganizing the books in the Town Hall's library. He sighed. There was definitely a lack of sense of organization in this town despite its size. He was about to put "History of Waffle Island Vol. 3" between volumes 2 and 4 when he found that he could not push them to make more space.

"What on earth?"

He has been arranging and rearranging these books his entire life. All ten volumes of were supposed to fit in this shelf. He looked between them and found a small misplaced book between 7 and 8.

"Fairytales and Myths"

It was ironic how "fairytales" and "myths" were placed beside each other.

It was peculiar how the princess in the cover was pink-haired like Luna.

It was also funny how she kept popping in his daily thoughts nowadays.

**AN I had a hard time figuring out what to write in this chapter. But I was surprised at how after I read . 's take on this challenge, I found inspiration and wrote this under 10 minutes including editing!**

**A big thank you to Cotton Candy Mareep and Hershey for reviewing all the way, for the I think 3 people who placed this on their favorites list and also for you, dear reader! :D**

**On this change in style of writing: Well, I decided to take a break. This is chapter 6 after all. I might revert back to the old style come chapter 11 xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old

She felt the touch of his soft warm hand on her cheek. She listened to the soft sound of his laughter and reveled in his presence; in the feeling of this tiny, beautiful thing cradled in her arms.

A face appeared at the door, seeking him.

Luna handed over her grandson, barely a year old, to his mother. She studied the image they made: purple hair and blue eyes, blue hair and purple eyes. Two generations and smiling faces.

She studied the image she made: wrinkles. Paling pink hair that hung limp and clung to her shoulders. A generation even older. One face, unsmiling.

"I miss mommy Candace..."

Meanwhile, she wouldn't be missed.

Luna woke up, anxious. It was a dream. In her mirror, she studied the image she made: hair full of life and effervescence. One face full of youth and fear.

The fear of becoming an old maid.

**AN Weee an update. Merry Christmas and Happy (almost) New Year! :) I think I shall revert back to the old writing style in the next chapter...**


End file.
